Herding the Horde
by Woody K
Summary: Dr. Francesca Stein did research in a cemetery around midnight, then made herself a sex target for zombies. Request from Hammer Suit.


The scenario took place at a graveyard with Dr. Francesca Stein doing research and the moment it turned midnight, a swarm of zombies came out and started fucking her endless until sunrise. She had forgotten her Hammer to defend herself back at home.

She was flipped to her back and pinned as one zombie smiled evilly. His eye balls hung to his cheeks and nose was totally ripped off. He ripped all of her clothes off, leaving her totally naked and revealing her nice cleavage and wet vagina, she said, "Oh please, do whatever you want to me!"

He smiled as he stared at Francesca, showing her nice sized D cup breasts. Francesca cried as two zombies sucked her nipples and licked her tits, "Oh god, yes!"

Dr. Stein also felt him prod her pussy and whimpered as it turned her on. The zombies smiled at the sound and shoved as they began to invade her tight body. She closed her eyes tight as a third zombie rammed his cock in and out of her hard and fast. Francesca felt tight, like she hadn't had a dick in her for at least a year.

More zombies held her tits and continued to pound her deeper and harder. Her cum was flowing and her cries of please went to screams of pleasure as the undead kept her under their control. Francesca was wearing out as zombies just beat the crap out of her pussy with their lustful cocks all throught the night, she opened her eyes and smiled as once more her cum oozed around their cock, then she fainted as they kept going until they got off and filled her pussy up. They stood up and smiled at the nude woman, wearing nothing but a smile.

Even more zombies came and they smiled at the young woman. She saw their cocks erect and oozing a yellowish green slime, she was ready to get screwed some more. Francesca could use the research on the sexuality of zombies.

Francesca slowly fingered herself in preparation of what was to come, the zombies grunted and headed towards her. She screamed, "Oh god! Come and get me, you pervy, undead monsters!"

Dr. Stein fingered herself some more and even sat on her butt to fully expose her vagina with her clitoris and labia all on display, Francesca called out, "Go on, zombies! I'm completely naked and at your mercy!"

Given her encourgament, one zombie grabbed her throat and lifted her up. She felt herself being fired up as it grabbed and kneaded her firm tits. Francesca looked as he began sucking them, she asked another zombies to take care of her other breast, she knew very well she was definitely up for a gang bang, she made that decision and she stuck with it all night.

After she had endured two minutes of breastfeeding the zombies, they both dropped her and fell to the floor dead, there were three other zombies headed for her, grinning wickedly. One tackled her and Francseca screamed in pleasure as she landed on her chest and felt him holding her head down as he had his hands rove her little ass. He then grunted as he entered her pussy, Stein screamed even louder as the attacking zombie entered her naked body and took full control of it. As he pounded her deep and hard, he held her head down to the floor and had her exposed ass up with her knees on the floor. A very compromising position and they were both loving it a lot.

She became very aware of the feelings that was beginning to hit as her naked pussy kept moistening more and more. Francesca looked as thrust after thrust, the zombie dug deeper and got harder. Finally, it happened, her cum was pouring in gallons, it spilled out around the zombie's dick. He grunted and felt the warmth, he picked up pace and she encouraged him to do it more. Stein was not at all fighting it as much as she could, she was quickly losing it.

Francesca felt the zombie spew another of his loads into her nude body, but then she had inadvertently lifted a leg and kicked him off of her and he went flying into the a nearby tombstone. She rolled to her back as another zombie had towered over her, groaning and moaning. Then, he fell face first into her lap and now he was licking and sucking her pussy until she climaxed.

She stood up, still naked, oozing zombie cum and covered in decomposing slim, she looked for more zombies that wanted a piece of her, but it seemed there were no more zombies. Then, she saw the sun rising, so she had to run back home without any clothes, she snuck naked through town and made it back home without getting caught. She then made her way to the shower.

In the end, Francesca enjoyed it and regretted not doing that sooner in her zombie research career. Stein promised herself to do it again tonight.


End file.
